Behind His Eyes
by SummerLovin
Summary: What would drive Brian Gamble to do what he did to his friends? Well, it's more than just revenge, it's about love...this is his story
1. When we first met

"Father!"

I yelled as I walked into the LAPD office, I really shouldn't have yelled though. Many of the officers turned around, probably wandering whom this crazy girl was, running through the LAPD office at lightning speed. But, once they saw it was only I, Harley Markinson, the Chief of Police's Daughter, a majority of them smiled or just went back to their work.

Maryanne, my father's secretary, turned around and looked at me with a smile on my face.

"Hello Harley!" She called, as I ran over to her.

"Hey Ms. Anders! Is my father here?"

"Yes he is actually, but he's in a meeting right now, the Captain brought in a new recruit today, and your father just wanted a quick word with them.

"Thanks."

I said to her, as I walked over to a chair that was beside my father's closed office door, and waited for him to come out.

The office was buzzing, like usual, policeman walking in and out to get their coffee, before their shift, or while on their break. The phones rang off the hook, and people were working hard on their computers.

I loved going to visit my father at work. I always went there after my dance lessons on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. My dance studio was only a few buildings away from the LAPD office, which made it convenient for my dad, to not have to leave his busy job, just to come and get me. 

I was never scared to walk to the office either. I figure who could hurt me when I walk into the biggest police department in the country. Why would I be scared? Besides, I have always been in wonderment of the whole police lifestyle. How these people did what they could to keep justice and peace among people of Los Angeles, which was not the easiest in the city of Angels.

And my father was head of it all. He was the Chief of Police. I have to say that I worried about my father and all the scary positions he puts himself into, but to tell you the truth, I secretly wanted to live that life as well. To have an adventure everyday, and almost be like a modern super hero.

But my father wouldn't hear of it, he didn't want me to even think about this field, he couldn't think of his baby girl wanting to put her life on the line, and living in constant fear of something happening to me. It would be to much for him to bear, but my mother actually encouraged him let me visit him at work, thinking that I would grow tired of this lifestyle, and it just be another phase of my life. 

~*Flashbacks*~

"How could she know that this is what she wants to do, she's only twelve, just let her see you at work, she'll eventually get to bored with it, or to scared, then move on. It's just a phase in her life, like the New Kids On the Block. Don't worry honey, this isn't her calling, we won't let it."

~*End of Flashback*~

I remember hearing my mom say those words so easily. I had listened through the half opened door one night. But hearing her say those words just made me want to do it more. So, I secretly kept it to myself that I would be a policewoman, no matter what.

My thoughts were soon rendered when the door to my dad's office opened up. I turned around to face a bigger built man, with dark hair and a black suit with a white shirt underneath a red tie walked out. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then my father came out, still looking good at his age of 49. He had blonde hair with just some slight gray growing out from the sides. He still had a good build, only a little belly popping out, but that was common at his age. My father had green eyes, that shimmered in the sun, and his tan skin from all his years from living out here in L.A. I hoped I would age nicely just like him and my mom at their ages.

I had almost called my father, but then HE walked out, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His blonde hair glistened, even though the sun was not even shining on it. His eyes shone a bright blue, and his body was nicely built, I could tell even under his police outfit.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry, I forgot to put this in the beginning. I do not own anything of SWAT or the characters, except the ones of my own. Hope you all like the story, reviews are welcomed!~


	3. He came from a dream

__

Disclaimer: As your know, this is not all mine~ wish it were though J 

Note: I'm going to try to update as often as I can, please just be patient and all, with my schoolwork, I get loaded sometimes. But, I love to write, and this story has been on my mind~ So I hope you all enjoy it!~ Plus, I will accept both flames and reviews!~ 

Chapter 2: He comes from a dream..

As I continued to look at him, I saw that he features were nicely put together, and his mouth was a perfect shade of red and pink. He looked like a guy from my dreams, the ones that come up on a horse of white, and save you from your danger, then ride off in the sun together. I know it sounds weird coming from a twelve year old, but this man was truly beautiful. Of course I kept that within my mind, not making any kind of sign to my father that I was taken with this young man. 

"Harley! Oh Harley?, hey beautiful." My father said to me, taking me out of my deep thoughts, he could tell I was in a bit of daze, but hopefully he didn't see my staring at a certain someone.

"Sorry I was late," my father apologized, "Captain Fuller brought in a cop here, Brian Gamble."

Brian, what a beautiful name, at least with him, it was beautiful. From this moment on, I knew that I would always remember that name, and it would always be with me, forever.

"Captain Fuller, this is my daughter, Harley." My father presented me to him with a smile.

Captain Fuller gently grabbed my hand and shook it a few times, only doing so because my father would most likely take his job for it. I could tell from the beginning that I didn't care for this Captain Fuller, it seemed like he had a problem with everything. I would hate to see this man take over from my father, but, I know my father will stay at his job for awhile, he really enjoys it, and knows what's best for the LAPD. 

" Oh Harley, this here is Brian Gamble, he's a cop here at the LAPD. A very good cop if I might add."

I could here Captain Fuller sneer at that remark, but I pushed that man out of my thoughts immediately. As soon as Brian looked at me with a smile, I couldn't move. I got chills when he looked at me, and his eyes pierced through mine. I knew that he didn't feel the same way, but I didn't care, I know from that moment, that I was in love. 

"Nice to met you Harley." Brian said, coming over to me, and taking his hand in mine, shaking it a few times. 

"Y..yeah." I said, blushing terribly, and turning myself to my father, who chuckled at my actions.

"Hahaha. Seems like Harley is just a little shy here," My father said to both men. "but, once you get to know her, she's a spitfire." He finished with a smile. 

After his remark, I gently turned my head to face Captain Fuller and Brian again, showing that I wasn't shy, but I still couldn't let go of my father. 

"It's alright sir," Brian said, "I was the same way when I was young. She'll grow out of it."

A smile crept along my face, Brian stood up for me. We'll not stood up, stood up for me. But he understood me. Although, I still could only give him a smile as my thanks. I was still to taken by him to really have a word come out of my mouth., that didn't sound like I had just bitten my tongue. 

"Well, Chief Markinson, I think I'll be heading out here, now you know about everything. I think my work is done here." Captain said, as he gave Brian an evil look. 

He then shook my dad's hand, and pointed at Brian, whispering something close to his ear. By the looks of it, it didn't make Brian to happy. 

With that, Captain Fuller trotted on his way, probably to make more people miserable, like he seemed to already. 

My father could sense the tension between the two after Captain Fuller left. My father looked at Brian, and said to him a nice way, 

"Gamble, I know how Captain Fuller is, he picks one man out, and just is on his case till no end." My father said to Brian, making sure that Brian didn't get to angered about the whole unknown situation.

"I can't help but get angered sir, he just doesn't want me to be part of S.W.A.T, he hated me from the beginning , and then to know about my one mistake as a cop. That just gave him more reason to not want me here." Brian said to my father, passion in his eyes. 

"Look Gamble, I like you, and I know that you are a good cop, one of the best it seems. And I know that Fuller is a pain in the ass, but remember, you are going to be on S.W.A.T. someday. Fuller may try to stop it, or bring you in here eight million times to fight me on it, but it stands with me, you will test in time. You have shown heroic actions out there, and to me, whatever happened in the past stays there. No need to bring it up with me." 

My father said to Brian, as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. I was still next to my dad, his other hand on my shoulder. My eyes still set upon Brian. 

"Thank you sir, that means a great deal to me." He genuinely said to my father.

"Anytime. No be off, I got some time to spend with my lovely daughter here." I smiled at my father, but got angered with him as well. 

'Don't send Brian off, Father.' I thought to myself.

"Of course sir. Thank you again." He shook my father's hand. Then , he set his gaze at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Harley, I'm sure I will see you around here." He said to me with a smile that could melt me in a minute. 

With that Brian Gamble walked away from us, from me, and from my dream. 


	4. It's just a crush

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

Thank you to all who reviewed!~ I'm glad you guys like it so far~ Especially, Brooke, Kagii, and HG! J 

I truly appreciate them~

Chapter 4: It's just a crush…

It had been a few weeks since I had seen Brian Gamble, but, believe me, he wasn't forgotten. Here and there at the dinner table my dad would bring up his name, and I would get a sudden feeling of butterflies. But, of course, I would just put my head down and continue eating, making sure my parent's didn't see the blushing on my cheeks. I highly doubt they would think much of it if they did though, I mean, how could a twelve year old girl ever have a crush on a, what, twenty-something year old guy?

But I did, and I kept it to myself for the longest time. I didn't want any of my friends to know, for they could make fun of me, or worse, tell everyone. I just didn't have to much trust in them. Although, there was one girl who I felt close to, and had a good amount of trust in.

Her name was Manda,. She was a great person, both outside and inside. She was one of the older girls in my dance studio. and actually babysat baby-sat me a few times. She was about twenty-two, but age didn't matter to her, she always made everyone feel welcomed, even girls at my age. 

To me, she was the best dancer around, and she always helped me with my problems. I felt like I could trust her the most, and I felt that it was that time to tell someone about my feelings. 

Then, one day, after practice, I approached Manda. I was sorta shaky about bringing this whole thing up, but it was really killing me inside not to tell anyone. 

"_Ummm…Manda." _I said in a shaky manner.

Manda looked back at me with a smile. She then made her way over to the side of the room that I was on, and knelt down in front of me. Having me know that I had her full attention. 

"_Sure sweetie, what's up_?" Manda said back to me.

__

"I..well, I haven't talked to anyone about this, and its…its been bothering me." I spurt out quickly, but already feeling better about sharing my feelings.

"_What is it Harley?" _Manda shot out pretty quickly, almost getting scared at what I had to say.

__

"Well, this is hard, but, well..I, sorta, kinda, like someone." I said to Manda, avoiding her eyes, but completely turning around once the whole sentence was out. 

I heard a quick laugh, and a light tug on my shoulders. I was scared to her reaction, but Manda just turned me around to face her, with a smile on her face. Just seeing her smile made me feel better, I felt that Manda really understood where I was coming from with my feelings. 

"_Awww…sweetheart, that's so cute! But, is that what you had to tell me_?" Manda said back to me. 

"_Yes, that's it." _I said, feeling better and more confident. 

__

"Well, that's wonderful! Well, wait, how old is this guy?" Manda asked with an arch in her eyebrow.

"He's in his twenties, he works at my dad's office." I replied.

Manda's eyes widened, but so did her smile. She gave me her hand and led me over to the seat where my stuff was. 

__

"Sorry, hun, my knees were sorta getting tired. But, besides that, it's typically normal for you to have a crush on someone. Every girl will experience a crush, or many crushes at your age." Manda said to me. But, with that said, my stomach slowly dropped.

'_It wasn't just a crush._' I thought to myself. I mean, this felt serious.

"_But, you think that's all it is, a crush_?" I said back to Manda quickly.

__

"Hhaha…Harley, a lot of girls your age think that the first guy they see means they found true love or romance. This feeling is just something you'll experience a lot in your younger ages. In time, you will find a guy that will be your one and only. Besides, this guy, is so much older than you, and you are still a young girl." 

Once Manda's words were out, I felt that my hear was being broken apart, slowly. I mean, how could she say that? How does she know? It was just wrong of me to tell her about it. I should of just kept my mouth shut. 

Manda broke my thoughts then, when she continued on, 

"_So, don't worry Harley. It's natural that you experience these feelings. But, in time, you will find a guy for you. Not some guy that's more than half your age_." Manda said with a smile, probably feeling like she was all great for helping me. The truth was that her advice was worthless to me. There was no way I was going to believe her. 

"_Thanks." _I said with no enthusiasm.

__

"Now, let's go Harley, I'll walk you to your dad's office. It's getting late, and you dad is probably worried what happened to you. And don't worry Harley, I won't tell a soul." Manda said to me. Acting like my best friend now, walking me to my dad's office, then saying she won't tell a soul. She was just annoying to me now. 

"_I'll be out here when you are ready Harley_." Manda said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door that lead us out of our dance room.

After she left, I just sat there, thinking about what she said. But, what could I do? I mean, I did ask her, and what did her opinion matter to me anyway? 

With that I gathered all my clothes, put on some sweat pants, my favorite pink ones preferably, and finally, put on my sneakers. I sighed quickly, and thought to myself, 

'_I won't always be a little girl though_." With that thought, I smiled and turned to the door, ready for my walk with Manda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Come on Harley_!" Manda shouted as she was standing if front of the LAPD office. She was waiting for me, as I decided to walk a few paces behind her, just to get her mad.

"_I'm coming Manda, don't worry_." I said back to her. Trying not to show I really wasn't in the mood for her. 

"_Well, Harley, we made it._" Manda said to me in her nice friendly way. 

Part of me wanted to say thanks, but the other half didn't. 

'Thank you for what?' I thought. 'Telling me I'm to young, and all I experience are crushes?' 

But, I was raised better than that. I turned to face Manda, and replied,

"Thanks Manda." I said in a mellow manner, not to sincere, but not to mean either. 

Manda, just smiled, but said back,

"_Anytime you need anyone to talk to Harley, I'm here_." 

I nodded to her as a good-bye and thank you, but quickly thought to myself,

'_Yeah, I'm sure I will_.' 

With that, I quickly turned and headed up the stairs. I was such in a hurry, or just in the mood to avoid Manda, that I my front foot slipped from the step, and I painfully landed right on my knee, ripping my favorite pants right there, and smacking my hands on the cement stairs. 

People turned and saw me, and I didn't know if I felt more embarrassment or pain. I wanted to run, but I had heard someone call my name,

"_Harley, are you okay_?" It was Manda.

'_I just can't get away from her_.' I thought. But, I wasn't going to fight it, I mean, I was in pain, and I could start to feel tears in my eyes. 

"_Are you okay sweetie_?" Manda said as she sat right next to me.

" _I'm fine, really_." I said to her, but the pain started to take over, and I wanted to cry, not just physical pain, but my emotional pain as well. I could feel the tears start to form, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"_Is everything alright here_?" It was him, Brian Gamble. 

I couldn't move, it was him. I mean, he was here. Out of all times though, he had to come when I was on the brink of tears. 

__

" What happened, I saw you fall, and wait…aren't you, Harley Markinson? I just met you, does Chief Markinson know you are out here?" Brian said in a sincere manner, but concerned.

__

"I..ummm..yeah..no, he doesn't." I spat out, I don't know how, but I did though. 

I couldn't believe it, he remembered my name. My stomach began to do its flip all over again. 

"_Sorry to interrupt," _It was Manda's voice, "_but, I was walking Harley to her dad's office, and as I was leaving she fell." _Manda said to Brian, in her usual sweet tone. 

At that moment my stomach fell. I saw the way Brian and Manda got caught up in each other's eyes. How they looked like were truly hypnotized. 

"_Well, why don't we take Harley in here, and we can talk to her dad. I'm sure he'll be happy you helped her out." _Brian said to her with his beautiful smile. 

"_Yes, I'll be happy too_." Manda said still staring into his eyes.

'_No, no..this isn't happening._' I thought, this isn't fair.

"_By the way, I'm Brian Gamble, LAPD cop_." Brian said to Manda, with a smirk, that I wish he would direct at me.

"_And I'm Manda, dance and college student in here L.A." _She said, as they reached to met in a hand shake, right in front of me. While staring in each others eyes, like they wouldn't let go. 

'_This is just a nightmare' _I thought "_just a nightmare_.'


	5. I have to move on

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing~

Note: Sorry it took sooooo long you guys!~ Senior Year has been hectic alright!~ But, I still have my mind on these stories, and to my viewers!~ You guys all keep me going~ thanks~

Chapter 5: I have to move on

(Set about a year and half later, Harley will almost be 14.)

Since that day that Manda and Brian met, they had started hanging out, then it became dating, then finally, the serious boyfriend and girlfriend. I just hated seeing them together though, sometimes he would come to our dance studio, and wait to take Manda out for dinner. I would hear all of the older girls ask her all about him, what's he like? Or, is he romantic? Or, even, is his body look as good under the clothes, as it does on top? 

Just hearing those questions made me sick to my stomach. I mean, I know a lot of it was jealousy, and a lot of it was self-pity. But, no one knew how I felt, I mean, I did tell Manda, but she didn't know it was Brian, she just knew it was an older man. Even so, she still laughed at the idea of me liking someone, and till this day I still hold that a little grudge on her, it just intensified as she started dating Brian. As for Brian, I only had a little grudge against him, I couldn't help it, it's not like he could date me, it was just something that I felt inside.

Although, till this day, when Brian would walk in to pick up or see Manda, my heart still raced and the butterflies went fluttering in my stomach. All that grudge and self-pity went out the window. Especially when he would say, "Hey Harley," and ask my how my day was. He still treated me with genuine care, and made sure he would take the time to wave to me, or at least have a quick conversation with me. 

As for myself, well, I got better with talking to him. As I got older, almost fourteen here in a few weeks, I was able to say talk more to Brian. I knew I wouldn't get any farther if I just stared starry-eyed at him, so I worked on being more confident with myself, and understanding that Brian is much older, and won't laugh if I ask or say stupid things. I was honestly growing more fond of him, not just on the level of liking someone on their looks, but honestly liking him for who he is.

As my birthday was approaching, I was getting more and more excited. Fourteen already, I know it wasn't like eighteen or twenty-one, but I still loved knowing I was growing up, and going to be a woman someday. Then maybe Brian would see me in different light, but that thought I only kept to myself.

Then, one day after dance practice Manda approached me, a big smile on her face. I mean, even if I did have a grudge against Manda, I still didn't dislike her, I just couldn't. I mean, she still was a good teacher and always told me that I had great talent. The only way I could justify my dislike for her, would just be out of jealousy, and just that wasn't fair to Manda.

I smiled when Manda called my name. I was just finishing packing up my clothes and looked at her, as she still had a big gleam on her face.

"Harley, I just ran into your mother the other day." Manda said to me.

"Oh yeah, she told me about that, I was actually listening when she said that to me." I said back to Manda with a laugh.

Manda laughed back as well, before she continued on,

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that she invited Brian and I to you house for dinner tomorrow night. She knows that your dad is very fond of Brian, and would like to see him get on S.W.A.T here soon. She also said that me and her need to catch on some things." 

I had to force myself to smile, because inside, I was hurting so bad. I mean, part of me was happy to know that Brian was coming to my house, and I'll get a chance to see him, and listen to him. But, then I remembered that he was going to be there with Manda. Holding her hand, putting his arm around her, or worse, kissing her. 

I played it off cool though, acting really excited that they were coming over, and being really happy for them, because they are so happy together. 

"That…that's great Manda. Can't wait to see you there." I said back with all that fake happiness I could choke up.

"Can't wait to see you there too Manda. You know, Brian will be happy to see you, he always enjoys talking to you, he says that you are very mature for your age Harley."

Right there I felt my heart flutter. Brian actually said that I was mature, and he enjoys talking to me. I actually could smile a real smile before I said goodbye to Manda.

"See ya Harley! By the way, you did great today." Manda said to me before she left and headed out on her own way.

"Bye Manda! Thanks, you too." I yelled back.

With that I gathered all my accessories, and headed out the door, and prepared myself for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the next day I pampered myself up so I could look my best. That meant that I painted my toe nails and fingernails a light pink, to match my light pink shirt that said "Princess" on it. I loved that shirt, my mom picked it out for me a few weeks earlier. Then I wore my white skirt, and my cute pink sandals. 

As you can tell, pink is definitely my favorite color. Then finally, I put my hair in curlers, they didn't look all that great, but it did have a little curl at the end of it. Then I just let my hairv fall naturally to my shoulders, and let my new light gold highlights shine in the evening sun.

I just stayed in my bedroom, and waited till my mom would call me down, for I didn't want to look like I waited for them all day. 

My heart was going so fast. I knew that they were coming over at 6:00, and the clock read 5:57. 

'I have got to calm down.' I told myself.

'I act like I'm meeting the President or Brad Pitt. Just calm down Harley, you'll be fine.' I kept reminding myself. 

I paced the room until there would have been a path in the carpet from where I walked over and over again, reminding myself to be cool, and just be myself. 

'If being myself is a cool thing that is.' I joked to myself aloud.

"Harley! Come here sweetie! Manda and Brian are here!" My mom yelled to me from downstairs. 

My heart stopped, and I felt the sweat forming on my hand. I took a deep breath, knowing that I couldn't avoid this for much longer. 

"Harley, hurry up sweetie!" My mom said in her sweet voice.

With that, I went to the door and opened it. I slowly made my way out into the hall, thinking that maybe I should hurry up, because the faster I get there, the faster the dinner would go.

I finally made my way to the top of the staircase. Once I was there I could hear the laughter of my dad, mom, Manda, and Brian.

'He has such a beautiful laugh' I thought to myself.

The laughter among the four came to a light stop, when my father looked up at my with a smile. The other three turned up and looked at me, all with smiles, especially Brian.

I made my way down the staircase, as I still had all of their attention. 

"My my, you look beautiful my love." My father came over to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello dear, you do look lovely." My mom added in, coming over to me as well.

Brian and Manda made their way over, and unfortunately, they were hand in hand. 

"Harley, you look great." Manda said to me, while placing her other hand on Brian's shoulder.

I wanted to run right back upstairs as soon as she did that. but then, I heard a voice that I was waiting to hear all day,

"You look wonderful Harley, just wait till you get older, the guys will be lined up for you." Brian said to me with his great smile. 

He didn't even look over at Manda when he said that, it was like all his attention was just on me. 

"Be careful what you say Gamble! No men for my daughter yet!" My father replied with a laugh.

Everyone laughed back, I just simply smiled, not liking how my father won't let me date till I'm thirty years old.

"Well, someday she'll find the man that's right for her, and then you'll feel differently about relationships Mr. Markinson." 

Manda said back as she gazed into Brian's eyes, and Brian stared back into hers. 

'This is it!' I thought to myself. I can't put up with all of this, I mean, watching how Manda and Brian stared at each other, and how they couldn't keep their hands off each other. I knew right there what I had to do.

"Looks like we should get the food everyone, I forgot about it, until I smelled the baked potatoes there." My mom said breaking my chain of thought for a minute.

Everyone headed to the dining room, and I followed, watching Brian and Manda laughing to each other, 

not even acknowledging my presence behind them.

'It's time,' I thought to myself again. 'I have to move on, I can't watch them be like this. I know I will find someone else to like me, and Brian will be out of my mind for good.' 

I made my way over to the table where I say right next to my mom and right across from Manda. I knew it would be hard to just get over Brian, but I would. Although, there was something in my heart telling me to be patient. That in time, I will find that someone, my prince charming, my true love.

And Harley was right, she would find that special someone in time, and that truth was, that someone wasn't too far away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you all like it!~ Well, I got some great ideas for the next few chapters!~ Hope you all like this one for now ~  



	6. Author Note

Author's Note:

To my loyal readers,

I am so sorry for being so far behind on my stories. I am going to continue working on them within the next couple of months. Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope to fulfill my dreams of finishing my stories!

Sincerely,

Summer


End file.
